Running
by riah cullen
Summary: Renesmee Cullen in a 19 years old and is running away from her family who seems to not understand her. How will her life go on her own without her family or her imprinter Jacob? Please give it a shot!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own twilight or any of the Characters**

Renesmee is 19 

April 13, 1998, is the day that I, Renesme Cullen, Decided to run away. They didn't understand, my family did not have the tiniest clue about how I felt!

My father and mother never told me anything and were so overprotective that i couldn't even cross a street with out one of them!

My aunts, Rosalie and Alice always talked about how i shouldn't dress like the way i do.

All my uncles did was complain how I always distracted them from hunting.

And my grandparents were not so d from my parents.

And my "boyfriend", Jacob, who i love verry much, always hung around the pack!

I had no friends. And now I had no family.

I ran all the way to Portland Orgeon and found a Holiday Inn to stay overnight.

When i walked into the heartfelt, relaxed lobby, I took all my bags and draged my damp and heavy luggage.

The woman at the front desk was typeing something on the computer untill she heard my bags slam onto the ground.

"Oh. Hello welcome to the Holiday Inn. How may i help you?" she said with the best, friendliest, voice she could possibly use at the time.

It was ovious she was tired. She had dark circles under her blue green soggy eyes.

"Ya I need a room." I honestly didn't know what i was doing. I have never been to a hotel without my parents.

"Okay just check in here and I need to see your ID." I am so happy that I got my drivers licence last week.

I gave her my licence and she gave me my key.

OK my room is number 158 so... thats on the second floor near the elovator.

When I reached the elovator doors i realized that there was another person waiting for it.

She was verry... exotic and... she had her verry own kind of beauty.

There were many ways to discribe her looks.

alluring

bewitching

classy

divine

elegant

mysterious

exotic

and probably so much more that a dictonairy would be shamed.

And she was looking at me.

"Hello!" This dreadfuly gourgous woman spoke to me. I just stared at her as if she spoke pig latin.

Her hair- it was pitch black, and it droped to her waist.

Her face, was unnormaly pale yet it had a fade shade of rose in her cheeks.

Her eyelashes were like daisy pettles and here eyes, her huge blue eyes, put the Orgeon stars to shame.

She was wearing a gray coat with huge buttons, Skiny jeans, blue boots, and the cutest green purse.

She spoke once more like I said hello myself.

"My name is Blair, Blair Marquis." Blair, what an odd name! She held out her lovley hand.

It took me a while to take this all in.

"Renesmee Cu- Cullers" I was so close to saying me real surname.

"Renesmee... Thats a verry unique name..." She mused.

"I havn't heard the name Blair around either." I decided to atleast make an effort of a conversation.

"Thanks. I got it from my... grandmother." Her grandmother? It sounds new.

"So... were are you from" I asked.

"Well, actually," she lowered her head so she could wisper. "I'm a runnaway. I just cannot stand my family one more second."

"Ohmigod!" I said a little bit too loud. I lowered my voice to a wisper. "Me too. I'm from Forks, Washington."

" Astoria, Orgeon." she sighed.

"Oh, isn't like really wet there? And cloudy?"I asked her.

"Like Forks is any better." Shd smiled a dazzling smile.

We both laughed.

"What room are you in?" she asked.

**(Sorry about all the "asked")**

"Um... room 158." I looked at my key.

"No way!" She squelled. "I'm room 159."

"Awsome! I Guess I'll see you in the morninng." I suggested. It would be nice to have one friend.

"Great idea. See ya." And she walked out of the elovator. I Didn't even notice we walked in.

I Opend the door to my suiet and just droped my luggage on the floor and headed to the bathroom.

I turned on the sqeaking fauset and undressed.

The warm water felt good on my skin, Even though i was as hot as jacob.

When i got out of the shower i put on my favorate, neon, pink sweat pants that i got from Victoria Secret and a white tang top.

Then from out of my purse i got my fone out. I had 42 messages all from my family.


	2. Chapter 2

I dialed my voice mail and, of course, it's my mama.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, answre your phone right now or you will be in HUGE trouble."

Then my dad.

"RENESMEE CULLEN you call back right now or you are in piles of trouble!"

Then Aunt Rosalie

"Renesmee you are dead mountain lion, your parents are going to kill you."

Auntie Alice

"Renesmee please come home."

Uncle Jasper

"Renesmee please everyone very worried about you. We miss you. Come back."

Uncle Emmett

"Girl you are in so much trouble if we find you."

nono (grandpa)

"Renesmee please come back. We wont hurt you. I wouldn't allow it."

Nona (Grandma)

"Renesmee, sweet, please come home. We can talk about this. I'll... help.

And... Jake.

"Ness, please come home... y-y-your killing m-m-me-e-e-e."

And my parents once again.

"Ne - sob- ssie. p-p-p-p-p-p-please come ho-o-o-me! P-lEASE! P-P-P-PLEASE!"

There was whispering in the background.

"Nessie it's daddy. p-p-please come home! please! We love you! Please!"

I sighed, choking back the tears. I dialed their number.

"He-l-lo?" mom answered.

"Mama?"

"OHMIGOD! Renesmee! Are you OK? Oh sweetheart please come home! Please."

"Mom, I'm not coming home. I need time to myself. I need a change. After this call im smashing my fone and changing my sent and mabey even changing my name."

"N-n-n-nessie please come home. W-w-we can get things t-together." They just didn't understand.

"Mama i love you all. Tell everyone i love them. I love you forever. Good-bye mama."

"Renesmee N-" and the tears came over.

I started to make a plan. I Got my notebook and started planing.

_Things to do _

_kill my phone_

_die my hair: black (people will possibly maybe think I'm Blair's sister._

_Change my name: Persephone (greek goddess name)_

_get a tattoo_

_start a life_

I guess that is what i could start with.

Hours later, I couldn't fall asleep. I decided to get up and go see if Blair was awake.

But when I walked out of my room and i was half way there, i saw Blair, who i actually bumped into.

"Couldn't sleep either?" She guessed.

"Yeah. You wanna hang out in my room?" I offered.

"Sure I'd love to."

She followed me back into my room and we both sat on the bed.

"So... tell me about yourself." she demanded.

"I was born September 11, 2005,"

**(It's 2018)**

"my parents are Edward and Bella Cullen.

My favorite color is purple panic, my favorite band is Paramore, I am a Virgo, my hobby is singing, and my favorite food," human food "is pomegranate." and that's all i could really tell her.

"Your turn." I smiled.

"OK, My parents are Mia and Matt Havery, my favorite color is aqua, I am also a fan of Paramore, my hobby is the drums and the piano,

i was born April 28, 2005, I'm a Taurus, my favorite food is churos, and I'm a vampire." she clasped her mouth shut with her hand.

"Did you just say you were a vampire?" I asked, shocked.

"No..." she was a really bad liar.

I took her hand, and it was ice cold.

"No, no,no don't worry. I'm a vampire to! Well half vampire." I confessed.

"I'm confused. Half... vampire?" she thought.

"My mother convinced me while she was human." I lowered my voice.

"How?" she looked like i just spoke a very complicated math problem.

"Would you like to physicaly see it? It's kinda disturbing though." I offered.

"How can i-" i touched her face and she saw everything.

"Oh." Was all she said.

"Yeah i know." So after that, i told her about my mom and dads history.

"That is so romantic! How could you leave them! They must really love you!" She also didn't understand, yet.

So i went all about them not understanding me again, and she understood.

"Yeah, my mom wouldn't even let me go the bathroom by myself in a public place." She looked at the ground.

"Seriously?" now THAT was over protective.

"Ya." Wait one minute...

"How were you... born?" I asked.

"My mom's super power is convincing children. I have three other sisters, "Filicity, Fairah, and Fawnie and 4 brothers, Fayden, Forrest, Findel, and Farel." Wow. No wonder why she ran away- a lack of attention.

"Wow. Your house must be... crowded." I couldn't imagine having that many siblings.

"Ya and they all have special powers,

Filicity is her unspeakable beauty and charm.

Fairah is extraordinarily smart, shes pre-excepted into Hartford.

Fawnie is athletic, she can hold 290,000 cars in each hand. We experimented when we owned a car lot.

Fayden is charming, smart athletic. Everything the girls are.

Forrest can make people do whatever he wants to, hes the mamas boy.

Findle is a mind reader. He is very helpful to my parents.

And the there's me. Blairendehlia. The oldest and most rebellious." She looked at the floor like she was embarrassed.

"Well... do you have a power?" I pushed.

"Well... kind of... I... it's complicated." she sighed.

"Please tell me. I showed you my dream." She looked at me and raised her eyebrows.

"Do you want to see it? Like physically?" She offered."

"Um... sure?" All of a sudden my eyes closed automatically and opened again.

All of a sudden, it was... snowing? Inside. Yet it was... hot. Like 90 degrees. I started to sweat.

Then there was fire. There was flames and smoke and it was overwhelming.

But it was freezing and I started to shiver.

I closed my eyes again and I was back to reality.

"I guess Imake illusions... to make people see things but feel the opposite. I was never any help to my parents." she looked ashamed.

"Well I think it's a beautiful power! Theres nothing else in the world like it" and i spoke the truth.

Grandpa new almost every power known to vampire and he never told me one like this.

"Ya but what will it help?." She asked harshly.

"I don't know. But i think its an awesome power!" I told her.

"Thanks. I have one question though..."

"Shoot." I was ready for anything she asked me.

"Could you be my sister?" I laughed.

"Sure. I need to change my appearance though..." and i showed her my list.

she agreed with me and we were going to leave tomorrow morning to dye my hair.

"Renesmee?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Even though i knew you for like five hours, I love you like a sister."

"Me too Blair, me too."

And with that i closed my eyes and fell asleep into the next morning.

**Review or i will not make another chapter! Hope you love it though!**


End file.
